


The Next Step

by iloveromance



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A rewrite of the "After the Fire" episode, mainly told from Jo's POV. Jo is concerned about Mrs. G's reaction to the loss of her store and is determined to make her happy again.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the direction the show took at all starting with this episode (except for George Clooney of course!), so I decided to write a different version.

There were few things that could stop Blair Warner in her tracks; Jo too, for that matter. But the sight that greeted them when they arrived home from their vacation stopped not only Blair, but Jo, Tootie and Natalie as well. Edna's Edibles, the place that they had worked so hard to make a success, was gone, reduced to cinders and ashes. Blair looked like she was about to cry. And deep inside, Jo wanted to cry, too.

Jo, of course was the first one to check things out. Boldly she pushed her way toward what was once the front door and climbed over the debris to get inside. "What happened here?" She felt the others following her into the charred building.

"What do you think happened, Jo? There was a fire!"

Jo scowled at Tootie. "You think?"

Natalie shrugged. "Looks that way to me!"

"Look, I'm glad you two think this is funny, but what I want to know is… how? And when?"

"Well, they didn't exactly leave a note, Jo."

"What are ya saying? You think this is arson? I mean, you think someone deliberately did this, Blair?"

"Of course not, but… what other explanation could there be? It's all ruined, Jo! Look at it!"

"Blair, calm down, all right? We'll get to the bottom of this. Maybe Mrs. G-."

Blair put her hands on her head. "Oh God! Mrs. Garrett! What's she going to say?"

Everyone spoke at once.

"She'll be devastated!"

"This was her whole life!"

"What's going to happen to her now?"

But Jo was determined to remain calm. "All right, everyone that's enough! Just relax! We'll figure something out! In the meantime, we'll have to think about what we're going to say to Mrs. Garrett."

"You don't have to say anything to Mrs. Garrett. She already knows."

The four girls turned to see Mrs. Garrett entering what used to be the kitchen. At once they moved toward her, but she held up her hand to stop them.

"Mrs. G-." Jo began.

"It's all right, Jo. Well, it's not all right of course, not at all. Oh my store, my beautiful store!"

Blair moved in and attempted what appeared to be a hug, but once again, Mrs. Garrett stepped back.

"What happened here?" Jo asked. The sentiment would come later, but now she wanted answers. They deserved at least that much.

"I'll tell you what happened here, Jo." Mrs. Garrett said. "It's my fault."

Jo's eyes widened. "Your fault? But Mrs. G, that's impossible! How-."

"It started in the kitchen." Mrs. Garrett said. "I must have left something on."

"Left something on? You'd never do a thing like that!"

"Yes, I know that Jo, but this time I did. And I'll just have to suffer the consequences."

Jo refused to believe that Mrs. G could give up so easily. Not when the store meant so much to her. But that's exactly what Jo was afraid of.


End file.
